The Muse Hotline
by Magical-Wildgirl
Summary: This one is for museless writers everywhere! Call the number today!
1. Chapter 1

**The Muse Hotline**

Summary: This one is for museless writers everywhere! Two words: Title Box. AU. Set in the real world...after a fashion...

Disclaimer: The Muse Hotline is mine, the authors mentioned here are my creations. Don't steal. However, the muses…I take them from all over the anime/manga world, so to make it short, I do not own any of the muses nor the worlds they come from.

AN: This was a very odd, spur-of-the-moment kind of thing. I don't know what to do with it, so I put it here…I hope you enjoy! If you know where to put it, tell me, PLEASE:-)

**The Muse Hotline**

Samantha Fielding had a problem.

An extremely big problem.

She sat in front of her computer with nothing to do…

That's right.

Poor Sam was a museless writer. She needed one very badly, because her reviewers were threatening physical harm if she didn't update _immediately_.

But, she simply could not find a muse to help her. Sigh.

She went to turn on the TV, leaving behind her computer and her half-finished story, Lost Angels.

Right away, she was hit with a commercial.

"Are you a museless writer? Do you desperately need a new one, or are you just beginning to write for others? If you are a writer in this sad situation, contact the Muse Hotline! We'll match you up with your perfect muse. Call 920-MUSE today! That's 920-6873. Call now!"

Sam frantically scribbled down the number as the commercial ended.

She turned off the TV and ran to her phone.  
_Must dial quickly…_

Rushing a little bit, she dialed the number.

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

_Click. _"Hello, Muse Hotline, how may I help you?"

"Hi, I'm Samantha Fielding, and I need a muse! My reviewers are threatening to kill me if I don't update NOW and…"

"I see. What sort of writer are you? What genre?"

"Angst and Romance, with a Parody sometimes…"

"Okay, Miss Fielding. Calm down. What fandom?"

Sam took slight offense at the 'calm down' bit, but she answered anyway.

"Anime. Usually YuGiOh."

"Mmhmm. Outstanding mental characteristics?"

"Irritating, quick on the uptake, sarcastic and stubborn."

"Alright then, Miss Fielding. Give me your address and we'll send you your muse. Any particular preferences?"

"Umm…Anyone I can get along with, I guess."

"Address?"

"41 Carmen Street, Edmonton, Alberta, ST1 4B7."

"Okay, look for your muse within the week, Miss Fielding."  
"Thanks!"

Sam hung up and did a silent victory dance. She'd FINALLY be able to update! FINALLY!

She wondered who her muse would be. It didn't really matter, but she was curious.

_Back at the Muse Hotline Headquarters…_

"Ryou? We've got a job for you…"

**AN: Here's my second random type story. It takes me a long time to garner up enough weirdness for this kind of thing, so don't look for updates for a while. This is not funny. It's insane. It's meant to be weird, something to work on when I feel like it, which won't be often. **

**And yes, I know I should be updating 'Poor Mary Sue' and 'Missing', but I'm not finished writing the next chapters yet! And you don't want a half-finished chapter, do you? Really, do you? My muses want to know. Less work for them and all.**


	2. Greeting

**The Muse Hotline**

**Chapter Two: Greeting**

**AN: Yeah, yeah, I know. 'Took you long enough!' you're saying. I've been busy and I had no inspiration. Still don't. Anyone who's reading this, thanks for sticking with it despite my taking forever.**

_Ding dong._

"I'll get it!" hollered Sam to her mom as she ran down the hall to the front door.

She whipped the door open.

There was a boy standing at the door with a box as big as he was.

"Delivery for Samantha Fielding."

"That's me!" she said.

"Sign here."

She signed. He left, leaving her with a box.

Carefully, she reached towards it. It opened before she touched it, and someone stepped out.

"That's a relief." he murmured quietly to himself, stretching a little. Then he turned to face her. Sam recognized him immediately.

"Ryou?" she asked.

"Yes." he answered politely.

"Great! Ok, come on in."

He walked quietly behind her until they reached her room. Then he stopped in the doorway, looking embarrassed.

Sam turned and looked at him oddly. "My computer is in here."

"Oh."

She settled in on the computer chair. "So. Have you ever been a muse before?"

Shyly, he nodded. "Once."

"How did it go?"

"It was alright."

"Who was it for, or am I not allowed to ask that?"

He smiled shyly. "You can ask, but I'm not supposed to answer." He was also still standing up, Sam noted.

She looked at him oddly again. "You can sit down, you know. You don't need to wait for me to invite you to or anything."

Ryou settled into a spot on her bed, picking up one of her books and flipping through it.

Her fingers were twitching. She opened up the file and put her cursor on the page.

And the words just started flowing.

**AN: I know it's short. I know it's pointless filler. I know there is no real plot to this story. But I believe I mentioned that there was no real plot at the beginning. I also think that I mentioned that I have no inspiration for this story.**

**I'm hoping to be struck with a brainwave for this fic soon, but until then, this will go back to its long wait for updates. **


End file.
